Just An Everyday Assassination
by foxthefox
Summary: Ezio's sister is violated by a lecherous pig who is traveling to Venice. Ezio get's revenge on the foolish man for touching his sister. .:OneShot:.


Authors Note

Annnd I'm back with my second fanfic of the night.

Fox

* * *

Just An Everyday Assassination

It was a bright morning in Venice, the sun at its peak and the streets busy. Guards doing their regular patrols, merchants selling their wares, citizens attending to their business, heralds preaching and petty pickpockets stealing from the poor. But unbeknownst to all they were silently being watched. Not from the streets or from a window or even hidden behind a disguise. No. They were being watched from high above.

At the top of one of the tallest towers in all of Venice a cloaked figure was perched on a cross, overlooking the city and watching its many inhabitants. Only he and a few other individuals had the talent and skill to have even been able to get to the top of this tower. He was an assassin, a descendant of the great Grandmaster Altair. His name was Ezio Auditore.

In front of him was a rather large villa, recently built with a new occupant who had recently moved in. But it was soon to be vacated. Alberto Bianchi, the recently mentioned occupant had already made quite a name for himself in the city. This man came from a rich family in Florence and was well known for being a womanizer and an abusive man.

Him alone in no way could have paid for the Villa himself but shortly after Alberto had been reported of leaving his Florence home, Florence officials had discovered the bodies of Alberto's entire family dead and strewn across their home. Everything still intact, nothing robbed, except for the money.

Alberto's travelling party had stopped at the Monteriggioni for supplies. That is when Ezio had picked up his newest target. Ezio's sister, Claudia had been in the village for supplies from the doctor at the same time that Alberto was there. Alberto saw her and instantly set his eyes on new "Prey". He had followed her when she made her way back to the villa

A few meters away from the steps Alberto snuck up behind Claudi and reached his arm around her, grabbing her breast and moving his head close to her ear.

"Why hello fine Madonna." Alberto whispered, "How about you and I have a little…fun would you say?" He inquired.

Claudia screeched and slapped his hand away. Cursing many times in Italian as she backed away from the man. She recognized the face from the many 'Wanted' posters that were stationed around the city. Alberto Bianchi. Claudia spat at the ground beneath his feet and left him standing there.

Alberto shrugged, he tried, what more could he do. Turning away and walking back towards his companions. Unknown to him was that as soon as Claudia had returned to the Monteriggioni she had told everybody about the incident. Now Ezio wasn't about to let anyone get away with violating his sister the way Alberto did. Ezio was also the only one who knew where Alberto could possibly be going. The only city that didn't have Wanted posters all over the place with his face on it. Venice.

That's how Ezio received his newest target.

Ezio noticed the Villa doors open and close signifying that Alberto had entered the residence. It was time to move. Ezio glanced down before leaping off the large cross, spreading his arms out and flipping as he fell. Ezio landed in a wagon full of hay. The fall should've killed him but shortly after he came sprinting out of the hay. It should've killed him, but nobody really knew why it didn't. He just did it.

The leap of faith had brought him quite close to the villa. It was a few roofs ahead of him. Taking one step up a bench for leverage he leaped up the wall, taking two steps to climb and then grabbing a nearby window. Climbing his way up the wall of the building, jumping higher between two windows and finally reaching the roof he vaulted over and observed his surroundings.

There were two buildings he needed to get past before he was on the roof of Alberto's villa. The first building was a clear path across but the second building was the residence of two archers. If he could take the first one out stealthily the second one would be no problem.

Ezio took off running, jumping from the edge of the building and leaping across the gap. Landing easily and continuing his sprint he heard the voices of the guards.

They had spotted him.

Leaping across another gap he saw that the closest archer had drawn a sword while the other was knocking an arrow. He landed, quickly ducking low, avoiding an arrow that zoomed over his head. He spun around, narrowly dodging the blade of the first archer. Shoving his palm into the stomach of the archer, the hidden blade strapped around his wrist extended into his gut.

The archer doubled over, Ezio grabbing the back of his clothing and spinning him around. An arrow pierced the other Archer's chest as Ezio turned him. Throwing the corpse forward Ezio sprinted at the other opponent. The archer had quickly unsheathed his longsword and swung forward but he was no match for Ezio. Crossing his dual hidden blades above his head he deflected the blade, causing the longsword to bounce upwards. Stepping forward Ezio propelled both his hidden blades into the Archers stomach at a rapid speed at least seven times before stopping.

The archer coughed as blood leaked out of his throat. He fell to the ground with multiple knife wounds in his chest. Ezio took off again, making one last leap before finally landing on the building that held his target. Now, he was unseen and unheard, completely undetected.

He made his way to the edge of the roof examining the area. He counted ten guards outside, an unknown amount inside and he knew Alberto would be in his quarters in the second floor.

Ezio patiently waited as he watched the guards make their patrols. After five minutes of watching he noticed that two guards met up directly under him. He waited silently until the guards came back towards him. The two met and turned just about to walk away again when Ezio jumped. In less than a second his hands connected with the two skulls of the guards and his assassins blades shot out, instantly killing the two guards.

Two down.

Ezio hid behind a pillar as his hidden blades retracted. Many of the guards didn't notice but one did who called upon another too go investigate. Ezio slowly reached for his dagger, slowly sliding it out of its sheathe. The guards were standing over the corpses, muttering things in Italian. Ezio knew he had eight more guards too go and he'd have too do this quickly.

Spinning from behind cover Ezio stabbed downwards. His thin dagger pierced right through the guard's boot causing him to lurch over in pain. In a smooth movement Ezio brought the dagger up, slicing the guard right across the face, killing him. Before the second guard could do anything Ezio had planted the dagger into his chest, dropping him quickly.

Four down.

Sheathing his dagger and pulling out his long sword Ezio charged across the courtyard, three guards in his way. The guards had noticed him by now and had turned to draw their weapons. Ezio ripped open the small pouches on his side and pulled out a group of three knives. He threw one directly at the first guard which hit him in the chest. A few seconds later another hit him in the neck.

The second guard swing his sword but Ezio had quickly managed to counter it. Deflecting the blade he slid his sword downwards, piercing the stomach of the second guard. He pushed the sword in further and upwards. Kicking him away the third guard went for a horizontal slash. Ezio blocked this slash and with the third throwing knife that he never threw stabbed the guard in the eye.

The last three guards in the courtyard dropped their weapons. They knew that if they stayed to fight they would no doubt lose the battle. With that they retreated, leaving Alberto to defend himself.

Ezio pushed open the large double doors to find himself in a large entrance hall. There waiting for him was Alberto, a cutlass in his hand and a sickening grin on his face.

"So the ever so famous assassin is out for my head eh? Well let me be the first to defeat you." Alberto grinned.

Ezio smirked at Alberto's cockiness and charged forward.

Despite Ezio being the one who charged first Alberto was the one who swung first. With a straight thrust Alberto tried to gut Ezio with his first shot. Ezio angled his blade in such a way that the sword went under his arm harmlessly. Alberto tried to bring his blade up on Ezio's armpit but he stylishly jumped out of the way.

Ezio thrust forward and his blade managed to cut in too Alberto's shoulder. Blood seeped out of the wound and he staggered backwards. Alberto scoffed; switching hands for his sword and then began to attack again. Ezio wasn't going to let this one go unpunished. He parried the blow, knocking Alberto's sword off to the left and then he advanced forward. He shoved his hand forward and his assassin blade plunged into Alberto's stomach.

Alberto coughed angrily, blood falling down his chin. He lifted his hand up to Ezio's face but then it went limp as Ezio laid his body on the ground.

"This is why you never touch my sister." Ezio whispered into the corpse's ear.

Standing up Ezio sheathed his blade. With that job done he could now go home and be proud that he got the job done. Walking out of the villa that was once Alberto's home Ezio whistled a tune he heard at the carnival, passing his exit off as if nothing happened inside.

The morale of the story: When you're going to play pervert with the women in town, make sure that it's not a famous assassin's sister.

* * *

Holy crap I haven't updated in a while. To anybody who cares, I am working on Chapter 16 of the Newest Campaign. It's about ¼ done. I've just been really sidetracked. Sowwy.

Fox


End file.
